


Увидеть, что скрыто

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное утро обычного октября оборачивается необычными последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Увидеть, что скрыто

— Вас никогда не посещала мысль, дорогой мой Уотсон, что наше существование в этом мире — всего лишь сон? Нам кажется, что мы бодрствуем. Мы мыслим. Мы разговариваем. Совершаем поступки… — мы называем это никчемное существование в унылом скучном мирке — жизнью! Не от безысходности ли?.. Не потому ль что не ведаем ничего иного? В то время как настоящая жизнь проистекает не здесь и не сейчас; и без нашего в ней участия. Мы же… мы — спим. Мы видим дурной сон. 

Было раннее утро — ветреное и дождливое. Обычное утро обычного октября. Я завтракал. Холмс, сославшись на отсутствие аппетита, за стол не сел даже чтоб просто составить мне компанию и все то время, пока я наслаждался весьма недурной стряпней нашей хозяйки, простоял в нише окна, разглядывая улицу. Его скучающий вид и пространные разглагольствования ясно давали понять: ничего интересного во внешнем мире он для себя не находил.

— Мы не осознаем, что спим… — продолжал Холмс, по-прежнему уставившись в стекло по которому стекали капли дождя, — Но однажды в полночь бой часов прерывает затянувшийся кошмар. С последним ударом вдруг приходит откровение: вся жизнь до этого момента была фальшивкой. Ширмой. Способом скрыться… И то, что проснулся — по-настоящему проснулся! — лишь сейчас. 

Признаться, я слушал его философствования вполуха. Дел у Холмса последние дни не было, никто к нам не приходил, газеты не радовали интересными новостями. Ничего удивительного, что Холмс хандрил. Отсюда и отсутствие аппетита, и мрачные мысли. Когда ему нечем было занять свой уникальный мозг, подобная метаморфоза происходила с ним с завидной регулярностью. Я старался не обращать внимания на перепады его настроения; в конце концов, пока верхний ящик письменного стола (в котором хранился шприц и ампулы кокаина) заперт, существенной опасности для себя самого и для окружающих его людей Холмс не представляет. А в это утро ящик был заперт. 

— …из всех возможных вариантов, всех возможных миров и времен умудриться выбрать этот?! Почему? Более унылое место во вселенной еще поискать!..

— Вам скучно, — вяло отозвался я, намазывая масло на тост, — но это не смертельно. Пройдет, как появится новое дело.

— И вернется вновь, как дело закончится! — немедленно парировал он. — Да, мой дорогой доктор, — продолжил Холмс с тяжелым вздохом, — вы правы, мне скучно. Мне смертельно скучно. Существование тут — скучно. Преступления тут — скучны. Определенно, в этом мире более не осталось ничего кроме скуки.

На какое-то время мы оба замолчали. Я пережевывал тост, запивая его горячим черным кофе, Холмс с самым хмурым видом продолжал смотреть в окно.

— Все ж я не понимаю!.. — вдруг неожиданно выпалил он. Взгляд его по-прежнему был устремлен на улицу, в голосе слышалось немалое удивление. — Нет, не понимаю!.. Почему они не видят?!

— Не видят — что? — без энтузиазма отозвался я. Сказать по правде, тосты, кофе и свежая «Таймс» занимали меня в это утро куда больше болтовни моего скучающего без дела друга.

— То, что находится под нашими окнами. Впрочем, — немедленно прервал он сам себя, — оно понятно. Люди по природе своей крайне ненаблюдательны. Видят, но не замечают. Замечают, но не анализируют. Еще вчера сам-то я разве был лучше?! Как и они, я не желал замечать очевидного, а все было настолько элементарно! Вопиющая, преступная слепота!..

— Не корите себя, — равнодушно буркнул я, разворачивая «Таймс».

— Вот еще! — хмыкнул Холмс. — И не собираюсь!

Он, наконец, отошел от окна и занял свое место за столом напротив меня, но, похоже, по-прежнему не намеревался завтракать. Откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив на груди руки, Холмс внимательно наблюдал за тем, как я пью кофе и читаю; каждый раз поднимая голову от газеты, я замечал его немигающий, нацеленный на меня взгляд. 

А потом Шерлок Холмс вдруг спросил:

— Как мне вас следует называть, мой дорогой друг?

Я только-только сделал глоток кофе и собирался было поставить чашку обратно на блюдце, но неожиданный вопрос Холмса ошеломил меня настолько, что рука так и замерла, не донеся чашку до стола. 

Что, черт возьми, ему пришло в голову? О чем это он?!

Не сомневаюсь, удивление на моем лице весьма красноречиво прочитывалось без всяких излишних вопросов. Холмс усмехнулся:

— Вы же прекрасно понимаете, о чем я спрашиваю, не так ли?

В этом всем — в самой ситуации, в сказанных им словах — чувствовалось какое-то безумие… Я осторожно поставил чашку на блюдце и свернул газету, стараясь в это время успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли. Но все ж от его вопроса холодок по спине у меня пробежал. «Нет-нет. Для волнения нет причины, — наконец заключил я, — узнать ничего он не мог. В его расспросах явно должно скрываться что-то другое». 

Я попытался улыбнуться и недоуменно пожать плечами.

Холмс закатил глаза:

— Господи Уотсон, отпираться даже сейчас!.. Вы не умеете лгать, я говорил вам это тысячу раз. К чему пытаться опять? Выглядит крайне наивно, поверьте. Даже если б у меня не было всех остальных фактов, а они есть, сам ваш вид уже достаточное доказательство правильности моих выводов. 

— Что за факты? — с опаской спросил я.

— Начать хотя б с того, как именно вы сами себя предпочитаете называть. Ни разу за все время нашего знакомства я не слышал, чтоб вы представлялись как _Джон_ Уотсон. Меня вы называете исключительно _Шерлок_ Холмс, себя же всегда и только — _доктор_ Уотсон. Не странен ли такой постоянный акцент на принадлежность медицинским кругам? Вы ставите его по делу и не по делу. Никогда — _Джон_ , никогда даже _мистер_ Уотсон. _Доктор_ , и не иначе. Вам нравится, когда к вам обращаются _так_. Когда _я_ к вам так обращаюсь. Гораздо больше, я заметил, чем когда я называю вас Уотсоном.   
К чему такая явная привязанность к своей профессии? Притом исключительно на словах. Тогда как на деле за все те годы, прожитые под одной крышей с вами, я не заметил, чтоб вы сколь-нибудь были счастливы заниматься докторской практикой и старались уделять ей много своего времени.  
Все это наводит на определенные выводы, вы не находите? — хитро подмигнул он мне. — Заставляет задуматься, какая из двух составляющих вашего имени истинно ваша. «Доктор» или «Уотсон»? 

— Слишком фантастично…

— Я помнится, замечал: когда все факты указывают в одном направлении, и нет им иного объяснения, кроме самого фантастического, то именно оно, каким бы фантастичным и нереальным не казалось на первый взгляд, будет единственно верным. А тот странный предмет, находящийся под нашими окнами, — Холмс махнул рукой в сторону окна, — совершенно неуместный в этом времени и в этом месте, служит мне самым убедительным доказательством моей правоты. 

— Предмет?..

— Вчера я описал бы его следующим образом: прямоугольная коробка синего цвета, примерно десять футов высотой и шесть в ширину и глубину. Венчает ее нечто похожее на фонарь. Поверху, на всех четырех ее плоскостях идет надпись «полиция». Так бы я сказал вчера, если б, конечно, видел ее вчера. Сегодня я опишу ее иначе: лондонская полицейская будка из середины следующего века. Право, предмет совершенно неуместный в нынешнем, 1890-м году!.. Как вы делаете, что обычные лондонцы ее не замечают? Я наблюдал все утро — ни один прохожий не обратил внимания, не удивился… Впрочем, это уже неважно. В конце-то концов, эта будка такая же иллюзия реальности, как и все остальное. Внутри совсем не то, чем кажется снаружи.

— Вы ее открывали?.. — сказать, что я был изумлен — не сказать ничего.

— Ну, Уотсон! — фыркнул Холмс обиженно. — Не такой уж сложный у вас там замок, чтоб он оказался мне не по силам. За свою жизнь я вскрывал и посложнее. Что ж до внутреннего устройства и механизма управления машиной — оно тоже вполне доступно моему разуму. Было интересно совершить на ней небольшое путешествие сегодня ночью. Очень, очень интересно! — он весело улыбнулся. — Полагаю я привел достаточно доказательств того, что мне теперь все известно, дорогой мой… Доктор? — Холмс был явно доволен собой.

Отпираться далее было бессмысленно.

— Что ж… мастерская работа, мой друг! — признался я. Это, и правда, было блистательно.

— Ну еще бы! — не без гордости усмехнулся Холмс. — По-другому и быть не могло! Ведь я же мастер своего дела, мой дорогой Доктор. Я — _Мастер_.


End file.
